


Когда придёт туман, нас тут уже не будет

by madnessfk



Category: UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: К нам идёт
Relationships: Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Kudos: 3





	Когда придёт туман, нас тут уже не будет

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к финальному эпизоду  
> написано для зфб 2020

Клэйтон просыпается от яркого света. «Арабелла», — машинально думает он и открывает глаза. В лицо бросаются солнечные лучи. Они въедаются в роговицу и оставляют за собой разноцветные пульсирующие круги.

Клэйтон переворачивается на бок и сразу уже утыкается в широкое плечо Мэттью. Мягкий свет густо падает ему на лицо, кажется, Мэттью это не особо беспокоит: он лежит, заняв собой большую часть и без того не слишком-то широкой койки, и едва слышно посапывает во сне. Наверное, ему сейчас ничего не снится. Это хорошо. Клэйтон хотел бы похвастаться тем же.

Несколько мгновений он просто так и лежит, всматриваясь в чужое лицо — ровно до тех пор, пока не ловит себя на этом. За спиной Клэйтона только стена с окном, и он старается как-нибудь поосторожнее слезть с койки, чтобы не трясти её лишний раз, но в какой-то момент размеренное сопение всё равно обрывается.

— Уже утро? — спрашивает Мэттью, тут же пытаясь закрыться ладонью от солнечных лучей. Его голос звучит глубже обычного, почти хрипло.

— День, — поправляет его Клэйтон. Он так думает, по крайней мере, судя по тому, как оживлённо звучат улицы за окном. Они приехали сюда почти на рассвете и, скорее всего, уедут задолго до заката. В больших городах есть свои преимущества, но большие города опасны. Как только тебя здесь находят, они обрушиваются на тебя силами всех сотен и сотен жизней, что населяют его.

Клэйтон быстро одевается и всё это время чувствует на себе чужой взгляд. Он не оборачивается из принципа, но этот взгляд оседает на плечах и спине, и на затылке, как снег или пепел. Даже когда Клэйтон возвращается к кровати, чтобы достать из-под подушки пистолет, Мэттью продолжает следить за ним из-под пальцев.

— Клэй, — мягко зовёт его Мэттью, и Клэйтон невольно замирает вот так, перегнувшись через кровать и с револьвером в руках. За несколько секунд в нём успевает зародиться и умереть нестерпимое желание оправдаться, чего Клэйтон не делал с тех пор, как его матушка умерла. Мэтт эти щенячьи глазки, конечно, делает совершенно умышленно, и вестись на это нельзя. 

— Лежи, — он повёлся, — я скоро вернусь.

— Будь осторожнее, — негромко просит Мэттью. Он не уточняет, куда именно Клэйтон собирается идти, и сколько конкретно времени включает в себя это «скоро», только смотрит на него проникновенно. 

— Я всегда осторожен, — отвечает Клэйтон, что не совсем правда. Он не осторожен, а в здравой степени параноик, что совсем не одно и то же. Но Мэттью, кажется, этого достаточно, потому что он едва заметно улыбается. Клэйтон видит эту улыбку перевёрнутой, немного искажённой.

Несколько мгновений Клэйтон раздумывает над тем, чтобы поцеловать Мэттью, потом понимает, что рассматривает этот вариант слишком долго, и уже как-то поздно и неловко, и Клэйтон сбегает. Не раньше, чем наконец задёргивает чёртовы шторы, разумеется.

Клэйтон знает только два способа эффективно решать проблемы: сбежать от них или выстрелить им в лицо. И у Мэттью, конечно, была куча раздражающих привычек, но Клэйтон искренне предпочёл бы видеть его лицо целым как можно дольше.

Прошло месяцев пять с тех пор, как они покинули Дэдвуд, что не так уж много по сравнению с тем, сколько Клэйтон провёл в бегах до этого. Он всегда знал, что не останется в этом городе слишком долго — как не оставался в других городах до этого. В любой день, любую минуту, любую секунду на него может прилететь наводка, и тогда ему лучше бы оказаться как можно дальше как можно быстрее. Клэйтон привык бежать. Бежать он привык один. 

Пять месяцев — это ужасно длинный срок, когда проводишь его в компании кого-то, кто на тридцатой минуте длинной дороги начинает мычать себе под нос какую-то мелодию — то ли детскую считалочку, то ли строевую песню. Кого-то с мягким голосом и тёплыми ладонями, и тёмными-тёмными глазами. Кого-то, кто стреляет людям в головы, не моргнув и глазом, так, что у тебя мурашки по спине пробегают, а потом тихо молится за упокой их душ. Мэттью — опасный человек.

Мэттью рассказал, что сделал. Он тоже сбежал когда-то. Нашлись те, кто пытался его остановить, и Мэттью и глазом не моргнул, когда стрелял им в головы. У Мэттью руки по локоть в крови, и он надеется отмыться молитвами. У Клэйтона тоже, но он слишком хорошо знает — это дерьмо уже даже святой водой не смоется.

Клэйтон незаметно выходит из гостиницы и быстро теряется в толпе. Он осматривается то и дело, чтобы убедиться, что никто не идёт за ним по пятам, но ощущение, что кто-то смотрит прямо ему в затылок, не проходит. Оно никогда не проходит.

В его кошмарах, тех, от которых он просыпается посреди ночи с бешено бьющимся сердцем, он тоже идёт сквозь город. Все на него смотрят. У тех людей нет лиц, но у них есть глаза. В последнее время, правда, эти глаза жёлтые и с вертикальным зрачком.

Иногда в этой безликой толпе есть и Мэттью. Он стоит спиной и не оборачивается, как бы громко Клэйтон его ни звал.

Спустя несколько часов, когда Клэйтон возвращается с несколькими большими мешками за спиной, Мэттью сидит у барной стойки и ведёт милые беседы с пожилой хозяйкой в цветастом переднике. Мэттью уже успел забыть, каким именем представился, когда они сюда заезжали — навык, который ему правда следовало бы подтянуть. Это, конечно, совершенно небезопасно, но Клэйтону почти интересно, сколько имён с инициалами «ММ» он успеет перебрать, прежде чем у него кончится фантазия.

Они уезжают задолго до того, как случайный прохожий, узнавший их лица по портерам, успевает донести на них властям. Очень быстро город тает за линией горизонта, и вокруг остаются только поля и небо. Проходит минут тридцать, и Мэттью начинает что-то негромко напевать себе под нос. Клэйтон закатывает глаза, но от комментариев воздерживается. 

— Достал для тебя кое-что, — говорит Клэйтон, когда они останавливаются на привал. Их лошади нашли одинокий кустик травы и теперь жевали его, отгоняя от себя мух хвостами. Клэйтон забирается в сумку и достаёт замотанный в кусок ткани обрез с пачкой патронов. Когда ведёшь его образ жизни, в какой-то момент у тебя начинает вырабатываться навык быстро находить места, где можно купить оружие.

— О, — негромко говорит Мэттью.

— Ты херово стреляешь из чего-то другого, так что…

— Я… я знаю, — Мэттью смущённо и как-то немного виновато улыбается. Предыдущий обрез потерялся где-то в первую неделю, потому что первая неделя была самой тяжёлой.

Стреляет Мэттью отвратительно. Поэтому у него нет выхода, кроме как подходить вплотную и заглядывать в глаза тем, кого собирается убить. Ты не можешь промахнуться, когда стреляешь вплотную.

Где-то вдалеке рокочет гром.

— К нам идёт, — замечает Мэттью. Там, откуда они движутся, небо совсем тёмное, и даже так далеко можно разглядеть, как то и дело в сердце облаков сверкают одна за другой кривые молнии.

— Обгоним, — только и отмахивается Клэйтон, но они не обгоняют. Дождь накрывает их всего минут через сорок, сразу же становится темно и шумно от того, как тяжёлые холодные капли сыплются на землю. Они въезжают в каньон, и в какой-то момент Клэйтон, сквозь густую стену воды, замечает вход в пещеру. Внутри ничего нет, кроме камней, камней, ну и ещё, может быть, камней. Они идут, и за ними на оранжевой земле остаются мокрые следы.

Никакого костра они, конечно, не разводят: у них было с собой немного сухих веток на случай, если они не смогут ничего найти на ночь, но сейчас они были скорее мокрыми, чем сухими. Мэттью ещё пытается зайти вглубь пещеры (на разумное, как он уверяет, расстояние), но Клэйтон даже напрягаться не считает нужным. Он стягивает с себя пальто, настолько мокрое, что с него струями течёт вода, кое-как выжимает и бросает на один из валунов, надеясь, что так оно, может быть, быстрее высохнет. Потом садится, прислонившись спиной к неровной поверхности каменной стены, и достаёт фляжку.

— Ничего, — объявляет Мэттью, как будто в этом были какие-то сомнения. К его бедру прилипла рыжая пыль, как будто где-то в пещере он споткнулся о камень и упал, потому что, ну конечно, он споткнулся о камень и упал.

— Надо было тебе помолиться за ветки, — говорит Клэйтон беззлобно. Мэттью едва заметно усмехается. Он ничего не говорит, но молитвы бережёт для вещей поважнее. Клэйтон слышит иногда, как он молится перед сном.

Мэттью садится рядом. Совсем рядом. Мэттью садится так, что их плечи вжимаются друг в друга. Он почему-то всё ещё излучает тепло, хотя должен трястись от холода. Лучше бы этому его Богу проследить, чтобы они тут не сдохли от пневмонии.

Клэйтон протягивает Мэттью флягу. Виски жжёт горло, и от него вниз к животу расходится тепло. Мэттью морщится, когда делает глоток, а потом делает ещё один и морщится снова.

Ливень уже успевает поутихнуть и просто мягко шелестит по песку. Но молнии стали ближе. Оттуда, где они сидят, видно только кусок равнины, тёмной, словно ночью, хотя сейчас был едва ли вечер. Небо, кажется, опустилось совсем низко: ещё немного, и коснётся земли. И каждый раз, когда в темноте сверкает очередная кривая линия, на многие мили раздаётся раскат грома. Что-то в этом звуке есть похожее на взрывы. 

Мэттью вытягивает ноги, тянет Клэйтона на себя, и его голова просто падает ему на колени. У Клэйтона особо не было энергии сопротивляться, а если бы и была, он, наверное, не стал бы.

Как всё до такого докатилось, Клэйтон не знает. Ну то есть, он отлично помнит ту череду событий, которая привела его в эту каменную пещеру посреди шторма, но почему всё так вышло, он правда не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Может, всё дело в том, что он был слишком один слишком долго, и теперь слишком боится остаться в одиночестве снова.

Когда бежишь от судьбы, обязательно растеряешь по дороге кучу вещей. Буквально — собираясь впопыхах посреди ночи — и не буквально тоже. Теряешь связи, теряешь людей, которые могли бы стать друзьями, теряешь семью, которой у тебя никогда не будет. Мэттью тоже рано или поздно потеряется по дороге. 

Молния взрывается в небе, падает вниз и ударяется о дерево. Искры летят во все стороны, летят мелкие щепки и обломавшиеся веточки. Дерево вспыхивает красным и так же резко гаснет под каплями дождя. Мэттью запускает пальцы Клэйтону в волосы.

Молния взрывается в небе.

— О, — говорит Мэттью негромко, внимательно вглядываясь в собственное изображение на постере с надписью «Разыскивается». На картинке его лицо кажется каким-то более грубым, что ли, как будто ненастоящим. — Шрам не с той стороны сделали.

Он говорит это как-то почти буднично, будто это вообще-то в порядке вещей, хотя для него это совсем не так. С пару мгновений Мэттью ещё рассматривает Клэйтона на постере: там он выглядит уж совсем мрачным. Потом спрашивает негромко:

— И, эм… теперь что?

Клэйтон невольно усмехается. Преподобного Мэттью Мейсона разыскивают за убийство, и Клэйтон понятия не имеет, как и кого он там убил, но может себе представить. Найди он этот постер неделю или две назад, он бы, наверное, и пальцем не пошевелил, но они вроде как только что убили зловещую змею-мутанта, и вроде как Мэттью как минимум два раза спас его задницу за последние несколько дней. Так что самое меньшее, что Клэйтон может сделать — это поделиться мудростью.

Это неправда, кстати. Неделю или две назад Клэйтон сделал бы ровно то же самое, потому что Мириам права насчёт него. Но думать о себе хуже, чем ты есть, значительно упрощает жизнь.

— Теперь кто-нибудь придёт вас убить, — отвечает Клэйтон. Мэттью поднимает на него взгляд и смотрит так растерянно, будто в самом деле не ожидал, что всё кончится вот этим, хотя на самом деле стоило. Клэйтон вдруг очень отчётливо понимает, что если он сейчас просто возьмёт и уйдёт, Мейсон протянет неделю, ну может быть две, а потом — всё.

Клэйтон молчит немного. Ждёт, что Мэттью что-нибудь скажет, но он ничего не говорит.

— Дело, конечно, ваше, святой отец, — Клэйтон достаёт из внутреннего кармана коробок спичек. — Но я бы на вашем месте уже собирал манатки и бежал. 

Он чиркает спичкой и поджигает сначала один листок, потом другой. Пламя разгорается быстро. Их лица тлеют по краям. Мэттью держит постеры чуть дольше, чем следовало бы, и отпускает только тогда, когда огонь начинает подбираться к кончикам пальцев. Клэйтон вбивает догорающие остатки в землю сапогом.

— А вы, мистер Шарп? — спрашивает Мэттью наконец, как будто у него есть необходимость спрашивать. Как будто он не знает, что сейчас услышит, или по крайней мере очень надеется, что не услышит. Клэйтон только очень внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. Мэттью негромко вздыхает.

У него во взгляде эта лёгкая нотка разочарования, как будто Клэйтон где-то облажался, и нет, он не злится, просто немного расстроен.

— Хотя бы попрощайтесь с остальными, — просит он. Клэйтон с людьми не прощается. Клэйтон уходит без лишнего шума, так, что проходит два-три дня, прежде чем кто-то вообще замечает, что он уже не тут. Клэйтон не прощается, потому что прощаться не с кем: всё, что у него было или могло было бы быть, давно потерялось по дороге.

— Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость, — отвечает Клэйтон немного слишком быстро, чтобы можно было потом изображать невозмутимость. Мэттью на него не смотрит: он смотрит куда-то чуть сквозь, и его глаза кажутся темнее, чем обычно.

Клэйтон «Гроб» Шарп, разыскиваемый убийца с наградой за голову, живым или мёртвым, впервые за очень-очень долгое время чувствует нестерпимое желание оправдаться. Как будто он где-то облажался.

— Мистер Шарп…

— Вы можете передать им, что я уехал, если посчитаете нужным.

— Клэйтон!

Он облажался.

Интересно, как человеческий разум работает в минуты опасности. Время — это всегда что-то субъективное, но в такие моменты оно как будто искажается. Что-то едва ли занимает долю секунды, что-то длится часы. 

Разуму Клэйтона показалось, что всё было так: вот Мэттью дёргает его за руку и разворачивает к тому, что он сам уже увидел, а Клэйтон пока нет. Вот Клэйтон видит наконец, как Элойшес медленно выходит из борделя, который они сами покинули пару минут назад; его ладонь уже лежит на рукояти револьвера, и его глаза кажутся безразличнее, чем обычно. Элойшес тоже облажался. Элойшес проиграл и уже заплатил свою цену, и теперь идёт стрясти с Клэйтона его. Элойшес вытаскивает пистолет — а потом всё смещается, и вот Клэйтон уже скачет на лошади посреди равнины. Далеко за его спиной остался Дэдвуд, впереди только облака и песок. Слева от него скачет Мэттью.

В реальности, конечно, между первым и вторым произошла целая чёртова куча событий, которые в основном можно было свести к перестрелкам, погоне, чьей-то крови и чьим-то крикам, опять к перестрелкам. Клэйтон слишком сильно не думал в тот момент, потому что в такие моменты думать вредно. Если ненароком задуматься слишком сильно, можно случайно остановиться, а если остановишься — умрёшь.

Клэйтон останавливает лошадь. Он проиграл, и теперь он умрёт. Он бежит от судьбы, и в этом, в общем-то, нет совершенно ничего нового.

Мэттью тоже останавливается, и с пару мгновений они молча смотрят друг на друга.

— Вот чёрт, — говорит Мэттью наконец, и наверное впервые у Клэйтона нет никаких причин с ним не соглашаться. Далеко за его спиной осталась смерть, но с каждым мгновением она становится чуточку ближе.

Клэйтон просыпается от холода. Шея болит, спина тоже, немного. Клэйтон разлепляет глаза и обнаруживает себя лежащим на каменном полу пещеры. Под его голову подложен скомканный плащ, и он кое-как укрыт почти высохшим пледом, но это не сильно помогает. Холод забирается под одежду до самых костей.

Совсем недалеко от него потрескивает костёр, ещё слабый, едва-едва разгоревшийся. Клэйтон обводит пещеру взглядом, пока не утыкается в спину Мэттью. Он стоит, глядя куда-то на улицу.

— К нам идёт, — очень тихо говорит он. Клэйтон хмурится и поднимается на ноги, всё ещё кутаясь в плед. Одежда вроде то ли так и не высохла до конца, то ли просто было слишком промозгло. Клэйтон останавливается рядом с Мэттью и видит туман.

Туман густой и очень-очень белый, и кажется, что там, где он проглатывает песок, воздух и небо, не остаётся вообще ничего, кроме бесконечного пустого пространства. И на мгновение Клэйтону хочется схватить Мэттью за руку, будто вот-вот он сделает шаг вперёд, зайдёт в этот туман и потеряется там навсегда. 

Но Мэттью только вглядывается в туман, словно пытается кого-то там найти. Живым или мёртвым — чёрт знает.

— Нужно уходить, — шепчет Мэттью.

К тому моменту, как туман закрадывается в пещеру, их там уже нет.


End file.
